1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a high frequency coil device which receives a magnetic resonance signal occurred in a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a magnetic resonance diagnostic apparatus, an array coil which is mounted with a number of loop coils are placed adjacent to the area of a subject being examined so as to receive weak magnetic resonance signals with good sensitivity (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Publication KOKAI No. 5-2610081).
In the case where a number of loop coils are disposed, a mutual induction occurs between the loop coils. This mutual induction affects an electric circuit unit, such as a preamplifier circuit. Conventionally, in order to reduce such influence, the electric circuit unit, such as the preamplifier circuit, has been disposed at substantial distance from the loop coils.
However, when the loop coils and the preamplifier circuit are disposed apart, the transmission line therebetween becomes lengthened. Therefore, there was a problem that a magnetic resonance signal received by the loop coils may be attenuated significantly before entering the preamplifier circuit, thereby deteriorating signal-to-noise (S/N) characteristics.